Reward Points
Reward points are used to buy certain items or services from the Godfather. They are used in the Marketplace, which is unlocked at Level 7. Unlike the in-game money, reward points can be obtained through third party programs. How to obtain There are several ways to obtain reward points: # Every even level that you earn gets you a reward point. # Winning the Daily Chance. # Entering 6 Daily Chance tickets without collecting any prior bonuses can get you 1-5 reward points. # Obtained at random from Mystery Bags and Red Mystery Bags. # For new accounts installation of the toolbar you will get 50 points # Use either your credit card, Paypal, or your cell phone to pay for reward points. #* 3 Reward Points for 0.99$ USD #* 8 Reward Points for 1.99$ USD #* 21 Reward Points for 5$ USD #* 42 Reward Points for 10$ USD #* 85 Reward Points for 20$ USD #* 170 Reward Points for 40$ USD #* 215 Reward Points for 50$ USD #* 440 Reward Points for 100$ USD #* 700 Reward Points for 150$ USD #* 1000 Reward Points for 200$ USD # Complete the third party offers available such as Boku, DaoPay, Paymo, Spare Change and PayByCash # You can get reward points from Gold Treasure Chests # You can get 5 Reward Points from doing jobs in other Zynga Games such as Vampire Wars, Farmville, Treasure Isle and Zynga Poker # Limited Time Offer Reward Point Pig # 1-20 RPs from Email Bonus From time to time, Zynga will offer a special discount on Reward Points purchases. For example, 42 Reward Points for 9$ USD, 170 for $37. However, this appears to be a deal that only appears at random. What you can get with reward points Click on Marketplace to see what is currently available to purchase with reward points. * Limited Time Offers - Changes regularly. Crates can be purchased here, as well as loot of varying quality * Additional help: ** Full Energy Refill (10 Reward Points) ** 10 Extra Mafia Members (9 Reward Points) ** +4 Skill Points (14 Reward Points) ** Full Health Refill (2 Reward Points) ** Full Stamina Refill (10 Reward Points) ** New Name (15 Reward Points) ** Certain amount of cash, depending on what city you are in (10 Reward Points) ** A Treasure Chest Key (5 Reward Points) ** A Golden Treasure Chest Key (9 Reward Points) ** +50 Triad faction points (10 Reward Points) ** +50 Yakuza faction points (10 Reward Points) ** Class Change (15 Reward Points) ** Challenge Mission consumables - Only selected time. (10 Reward Points) ** Bundles (40 - 99 Reward points) Click on Inventory where you can see some limited time offers of special inventory of varying quality is available. This kind of inventory is exclusive (cannot be looted and can only be bought with Reward Points). Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Marketplace:30 RP Category:Marketplace:25 RP Category:Gold Treasure Chest Category:Promotion:Zynga Poker Category:Promotion:Treasure Isle Category:Promotion:Zynga Toolbar Category:Crates Category:Loot Category:Godfather Points Weekly Sale Category:Weapons Category:Armor Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:Marketplace